Loss
is chapter 20 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Two students find Natsume coming out of a toilet at Ishiyama High, startled by his presence. Coming in the bathroom, the students are shocked to find the four MK5 members Natsume confronted earlier kneeling against the walls with their heads to their upper torsos smashed in. Kunieda and Nene are shocked at what Oga had just done, having plummeted Miwa's head to the ground and creating a crater. Lifting his head up, Oga finds Miwa extremely horrified at his now disfigured face and the fact that Oga is still standing. Emotionlessly, Oga slams Miwa's head back into the ground and insults him for being transgender. Lifting his head up again, Oga finds Miwa still expressing his horror at his cruelty. Oga slams his head back into the ground again, remarking his toughness for still lasting the impacts. With his head up again, Miwa is now crying and complaining of getting struck into the ground in the middle of talking. Finally, Miwa is seen with his head and torso smashed into the ground. Oga is relieved at the silence, and at Beelzebub feeling happier again. Oga is now ready for Kunieda to continue their battle, but Kunieda refuses, claiming she has lost. She tries to correct what she just said, but Oga hands Beelzebub over to her, claiming she now has to accept taking care of Beelzebub. Thinking he would be beaten again if found, Furuichi is hiding behind the stairwell, jealous at Oga for supposedly being able to start a relationship with Kunieda. Hilda appears behind him, claiming she has lost faith in Oga for refusing to hit a girl. Furuichi is annoyed at Hilda's sudden appearances, to which Hilda claims he overheard him cheering on Kunieda. Kunieda is hesitant on taking Beelzebub, thinking he is Oga's baby. Oga claims it was forced to him against his will not by his “wife”, but by a demon. Kunieda and Nene are under the impression that Hilda is an evil woman who forces others to take care of her kids. Hilda appears in front of Oga and takes Beelzebub away to go home, claiming Kunieda is unable to take Beelzebub. As Oga tries to stop her, Kunieda tries to tell her off for her supposed cruelty of forcing children on others. In a heated rivalry with Kunieda, Hilda proclaims she should get stronger first before complaining. The next day, Oga and Furuichi are walking in the rain, contemplating their next rival, Hidetora. From behind them, Nene, the new leader of Red Tail, tries to convince Kunieda to come back, while Chiaki just walks with her in support of her resignation. Kunieda reveals herself in a regular school uniform in front of Oga and Furuichi as opposed to the cape she wore as leader of the group, claiming to them that she is taking responsibility for what had happened by quitting. As she and her past underlings run ahead of them, Furuichi begins to scold Oga again. Characters in order of appearance #Shintarō Natsume #Buu #Shimamura #Chatō #Nakata #Aoi Kunieda #Nene Ōmori #Tatsumi Oga #Beelzebub IV #Miwa #Takayuki Furuichi #Hilda #Chiaki Tanimura Navigation Category:Chapters